Demopan
Appearance The Demopan is a demoman with a frying pan, with usually the Charging Targe. It's appears with the Bounty Hat and Dangeresque, Too? Some Demopans have shields, enabling them to charge at other TF2nimals who threaten them or wander into their territory. Any miscs a Demopan equips does not affect its rank, although on a rank 4 Demopan it may help them earn more followers. Behavior The Demopan is known for its aggressive and territorial behavior, especially against Spycrabs This hatred towards Spycrabs is most likely because of their disregard for territorial claims. But demopans have a natural liking for same team-color breadgineers (Somebody please make a breadgineer page), defending them against predators. This is most likely because the Demopan's main source of food is from smashing bread into pieces they can eat them. Demopans are obsessed with selling stout shakos, keeping a constant price of 2 refined. Ranks Demopans usually move in groups, these groups having "ranks". The lowest rank is the hat-less, shield-less Demopan. These are generally the scouts and are looked down upon by the rest of the ranks. The second rank is a shielded, hat-less Demopan. The second rank is sent out to guard territories set by the third. the second rank is the fighting Demopans. The third rank is the shield-less, hatted Demopan, these Demopans decide where their territory should be. They do this by hitting the ground in the center of where they want to claim. They are (barely) considered the political side of the Demopans. The final rank is the shielded, hatted Demopan. The hatted, shielded Demopan leads the group. The hatted, shielded Demopan must take input of where to go from the third and second ranks, otherwise they can be replaced with a different shielded, hatted Demopan, a rank 3 Demopan, and in rare cases even a rank 2 Demopan. A Rank 2 Demopan's leadership is generally militaristic in nature and much more aggressive, without much care for claiming and defending land. This generally leads to the whole clan's downfall. Rank 3 demopan leadership is much pickier in where to travel and where to claim land, and care much more for their claims and will defend them must more passionately. Hatted Demopan leadership is a balance between land and military, keeping and maintaining a land to settle in and having enough military to defend it in times of need. Australium Demopans leadership is more representation for the lower classes, always including the first rank in land votes and movement votes. Australium Demopans are willing to form alliances with other groups Demoman or soldier TF2-nimals to fight a common enemy or to secure an area rich in resources. They are the most diplomatic of them all. if there are multiple hatted, shielded Demopans in a disagreement over something, usually leadership, the group has to find an agreement or the group splits into two or more new groups. The Demopans pick who they follow. Demopans have many behaviors with different TF2nimals, here is what we have researched so far... * Aggressive towards Spycrabs. * Aggressive towards aggressive Pyrosharks. * Aggressive towards anyone that says no to the amazing price of 2 refined for a Stout Shako * Aggressive towards people achieving map objectives. * Passive towards democrabs * Allied with Breadgineers Australium Demopan The Australium Demopan is extremely rare, wielding a golden pan. Australium Demopans are always the superior Demopan, and only Demopans with a unusual item can even have a chance at superiority over the Australium Demopan. If the Australium Demopan kills a living creature with their pan, the organism they kill will turn into solid gold. Because of this, many Australium Demopans are poached for their pans. Due to the rarity of these creatures, there are no screenshots taken. This type of demopan is extremely intelligent, with and IQ of 160+, because of their vast knowledge they know that public wants pictures taken of them which causes them to hide. On a side note if any have been seen on lazy purple servers, it is very possible that it will be respected by everyone. Required items Rank one: Be Demoman, equip pan. No hats or shield. Rank two: Be Demoman, equip pan, put on shield. No hat. Rank three: Be Demoman, equip pan, put on hat. Final rank: Be Demoman, equip pan, equip shield, put on hat. Better chance of being superior over another of the same rank: Put on misc's, put on hats that fit together, be better at leading the group. Possibilities of language. Recently, one of the Demopans has been heard to say "I HOPE I DIDN'T SCARE YOU WITH MY FACE TO FACE, PAN-FACE." Research is being done on what this means.'' Subspecies https://lazy-purple-tf2nimals.fandom.com/wiki/Demopan/Subspecies[[Category:Demoman TF2-nimals]]